deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Warrior of Light vs Uther, the Lightbringer
Waarrior of Light vs Uther, the Lightbringer is the third battle of the first season of Pacmanisgr8donth8m8's Death Battles. Introduction Wiz: The power of light. A cosmic force that only a select few can harness. Boomstick: Like the Warrior of Light, Dissidia's ultimate soldier. Wiz: And Uther the Lightbringer, Warcraft's hammer-wielding hero. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Warrior of Light Wiz: In the realm of Dissidia, one soldier stands out over all others. He is the Warrior of Light. Boomstick: You know how religion is a big issue in America? Well, Dissidia, takes it even further. Wiz: He's right. In the battle between the goddesses Cosmos and Chaos, two sides fight for religious supremacy. The Warrior of Light leads the army of Cosmos. Boomstick: And this guy is the definition of awesome. He's extremely skilled with a sword, uses his shield to fight rather than just defend, and has a bigger set of horns on his head than my ex-wife's. Wiz: His armor is certainly impressive, believed to be made of sapphire. But it's not just his armor that makes him tough. Boomstick: He's the calmest guy you'll ever meet off the battlefield, but once you're fighting against Cosmos, your doctors can just whip out your death certificate. Wiz: He's a combo artist with his sword, and harnesses the power of ice, fire and lightning in combat. Boomstick: And if none of those work, he'll toss his shield like he's playing Ultimate Frisbee. Wiz: His shield can be thrown in a way that pulls the opponent inward, allowing him to pull off easy combos. Boomstick: And of course, there's the power of light. He can conjure waves of light from the ground and cast light swords to fly into his opponent. Wiz: Finally, his ultimate attack is called Oversoul. He harnesses all his magic to deal the most deadly combo in Dissidia. Boomstick: Just the name is scaring me, and I haven't even seen it. (Oversoul gameplay) Boomstick: Holy balls! Wiz: If it's scaring Boomstick, it's proof that Warrior of Light is truly the most powerful warrior in Dissidia. ("A warrior of light clad in armor, wielding sword and shield. A noble warrior that fears no one and gallantly faces any foe.") Uther Wiz: World of Warcraft. One of the largest RPGs in all of existence. Yet through all the expansions, one hero stands out as the most dynamic. Boomstick: Thor! I mean, Uther the Lightbringer. Wiz: The legendary First Paladin of the Knights of the Silver Hand, Uther led his troops against the Horde during the bloody Second War. Boomstick: Until he got knifed by his best friend Arthas. Wiz: Yeah. Spoiler alert. Boomstick: But this fucker killed so many people that his soul couldn't be banished. Wiz: Uther's ghost provides wisdom to players in the game. But we're not here to talk about the ghost. Boomstick: We're here to talk about the badass warrior with a replica of Mjolnir. Wiz: It's actually called the Hammer of the Lightbringer, which is where Uther got his nickname. It harnesses the power of light and electricity to deal massive damage. Boomstick: With a weapon like that, it's no wonder why Uther puts himself in the most brutal combat during a fight. Wiz: He prefers to fight with others, but will fight alone if the situation requires it. Boomstick: He also has badass chain mail armor, and the Gloves of the Silver Hand to prevent him from shocking himself. Wiz: He is an expert strategist in combat and will detect any openings in his opponent's defense. But he's not without his limits, as it's hard for him to see his own openings. Boomstick: Again. He got knived. (Arthas stabs Uther) Wiz: But even with his limits, Uther is a truly powerful fighter, and will do anything to serve the Alliance. ("So stand there today, as I did, feeling that you cannot possibly deserve it or ever be worthy, and know that you are in the same place every single paladin has ever stood.") Pre-Battle Wiz: All right, the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Death Battle!!! (A battlefield is eclipsed by a thunderstorm. Two sides prepare on opposite sides of a hill. Focus on Warrior of Light's army.) Warrior of Light: Men and women of the army of Cosmos. The people on the other side of this hill do not fight for Cosmos. We must defend our faith with a victory! (Army cheers) (Focus to Uther's Alliance) Uther: Men of the Alliance, the Horde is on the other side of this hill. We cannot let them take over our world! Come with me and fight! (Army cheers. The camera pans out to the hill. Both armies charge) Light: Wait! You're not the army of Chaos! Uther: You're not the Horde! But you must be aligned with them! Stand down, men! I'll handle this doppelganger! Light: Same to you, men. That's an order. I can handle this brute. FIGHT! (Warrior of Light charges with shield and sword in hand. Uther blocks with his hammer.) Uther: You think you can contend with the Lightbringer?! Foolish soldier! (Uther strikes Light's shield with his hammer. He continues to deal blows that send Light backwards.) Uther: Too easy. (Uther sends a powerful blow that nearly sends Light off the edge. Light throws his shield and it pulls Uther in with him. They both fall off the hill.) Light: Die! (Light strikes Uther's armor and hits him in the head with his shield.) Uther: No u. (Uther strikes him with the hammer, sending him to the ground. Uther is positioned to deal the final blow, but Light rolls out of the way.) Light: Enough! Ultimate Shield! (His shield pulls him in again with more force.) Light: Red Fang! (Light launches a fireball that burns Uther's face. He begins to swing his hammer around blindly.) Light: Radiant Sword! (Six light swords pierce Uther's armor. Uther falls to his knees.) Light: OVERSOUL! (Light uses Oversoul, and Uther stands nearly dead.) Light: For Cosmos. (Light decapitates Uther.) Light: My work is done. K.O.! Post-Battle Boomstick: That... was destruction. Wiz: Warrior of Light had Uther beat in every category but strength, and his shield easily countered that. He was better strategy-wise and had more experience. Plus, he didn't die by a simple stab to the back. Boomstick: It's pretty easy to see Light had the armor advantage. And Light is more used to fighting alone. After all, he was the central character of a head-to-head fighting game, while Uther relies on others to aid him in combat. I guess Uther just wasn't bright enough to win. Wiz: The winner is the Warrior of Light. Next Time on Death Battle Ultron: Avengers! Come face me! (The Avengers begin to charge Ultron when a ship suddenly crushes them) Brainiac: Ultron, come face me. ULTRON VS BRAINIAC A message from Pac Sorry it took so long guys. School and all. I'm planning on putting out Ultron vs Brainiac soon. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:PacmanIsGr8DontH8M8 Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015